The mission of the Greenville SC CCOP is to make vital contributions to the National Cancer Institutes' goal of "eliminating suffering and death from cancer by the year 2015," and to bring this goal home to our community in Upstate Carolina. We will be supportive of the NCI, all inclusive in our approach towards seeking ethical investigators and willing participants. To meet this goal, our specific objectives are the following: 1. To enroll eligible, consenting subjects to treatment, prevention and symptom management trials. 2. To ensure that correlative science and quality of life research is integrated in the research processes as appropriate. 3. To maintain protocol compliance and to report on the subject through accurate, timely data submissions. 4. To work with our community IRB to protect subjects through a streamlined process. Cancer patients suffer due to their disease as well as their treatment. The goal of our mission is to reduce death, pain and suffering, no matter the source. The techniques to achieve this goal are to follow specific procedures to protect, enroll and report on our research patients. To meet these goals our research team, consisting of a core group of 15 actively enrolling investigators and a dedicated research staff of 20, has developed a defined process to ethically treat research subjects. Patients are identified by oncologists, referring physicians or via outreach activities. Standard operating procedures and quality assurance procedures provide guidance to ensure the subject is eligible, treated according to the protocol and reported on accurately. There is a persistant opportunity to improve on these procedures. Monthly meetings bring together the investigators and research staff as well as ancillary staff and provide the avenue for oversight. We acknowledge that tissue banking and quality of life data is essential towards improving the care of our patients, and all research staff have been trained on the importance of this aspect of our mission. The institutional review board serves all affiliate hospitals which assists to streamline the process. Good clinical practices education is provided by the Office of Research Compliance of Greenville Hospital System and works to assist all parties on the regulations of human safety protection.